bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz
Bikini Rangers Atomic Blitz is the twelfth season of Bikini Rangers. Its Sentai source is based on Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger, but will contain some elements from Battle Strike Team: Space Deleter and Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It was the sixth and final installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Transformation period series and the last season produced by Bikini Rangers Studios (FremantleMedia). It has a "treasure hunting" type of theme. Production *''to be added'' Plot : "The Treasure Collection, a set of mysterious treasures has been stolen by the Zwick Gangster! The treasure hunting who fight to recover what they've lost and protect world peace." : ―Narrator Gathered throughout his lifetime, the gentleman thief Arsene Phantom assembled a vast collection of dangerous items known as the "Treasure Collection". When this collection is stolen by interspace invaders known as the Zwick Gangster, Atomic Blitz Rangers, aim at stealing back the collection from the Zwick Gangster, who hope to uphold justice, aim to retrieve the collection and take down the Zwick Gangster! With three rangers confronting for the goal, just who will emerge victorious? Characters Atomic Blitz Rangers Main article: Atomic Blitz Rangers Allies *Commander Madakko *James Carter *Nicolette Shea Civilians *Lela Star *Jason Toms *Max Toms *Charles Harrison Villains *Zwick Gangster **Colonel Yaboon **Reagan Foxx **Gina de la Goche **Major Destra **Zamigo Desperado *Zolders (Footsoldiers) Arsenal Main article:'' Atomic Blitz Rangers'' Zords Main article: Zords Atomic Blitz Rangers Episodes Main article: Episodes (Atomic Blitz) The twelfth season consisted that aired between October 16, 2018 - August 27, 2019 Songs Opening theme *Dragon Ball Z (Faulconer Productions song) **Lyrics: Bruce Faulconer **Composer: Bruce Faulconer **Performed by: Bruce Faulconer Ending theme *Fighting Pose Flashman! **Lyrics: Oikawa Kouhei **Composer: Takekawa Yukihide **Arranger: Oku Keiichi **Performed by: Kitahara Taku DVD Release *''to be added'' Notes *This is the first to feature a treasure hunting and Rangers team with the Atomic Blitz Rangers. *This is the first season since Bikini Rangers: The Original Series to not have a Spring Crossover with a other Bikini Rangers series. *continues the trend started by omg!/Dino Fusion, as it shares many similarities with RPM: **The RPM Rangers are special mission themed, and the Lupinrangers to some extent. **The teams start with three Rangers. *This is the first season since Bikini Rangers Mystic Force to not to feature a African American Female Ranger. *This is the first season since Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion to not to feature a Nitro Name. *This is the sixth and final installment of the Bikini Rangers Series to be produced in the Transformation period series. *This is the full final series to air on Lineone in the US. *This series will be the final Bikini Rangers series to have a full televised run in the Transformation period Era will be in a similar position to Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder in that it will run during the transition era and sale of FremantleMedia North America; however, this is changed when Sunbeam Capital Management and Univision Communications' Fusion Media Group to buy franchise rights, thus beginning a new era of Bikini Rangers Series. **Fittingly, This show aired alongside Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger, which marks the last show of the Heisei Era. The following series will be in a similar position to Choujuu Sentai Liveman in that it will run during the transition of reigning emperors. Emperor Akihito will abdicate the throne on May 1, 2019 to his son Prince Naruhito, thus beginning a Reiwa era of Japan and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, which also marks the last show of the New Saban Era where Hasbro bought the merchandise and franchise rights from Saban Brands and Bandai America. *This series is similar to Mirai Sentai Timeranger, Mahou Sentai Magiranger, and Uchu Sentai Kyuranger that includes two main red rangers heroes (LupinRed/Patren 1gou, TimeRed/TimeFire, Magi Red/Wolzard Fire and Shishi Red/Houou Soldier), despite having different suit designs, unlike Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger (Kabuto Raiger’s suit color is much different than Hurricane Red) and Shuriken Sentai Ninninger (not only has four AkaNingers, three other AkaNingers are simply additional minor rangers and has the same suit designs as the main AkaNinger (except the shuriken body patterns on the suit)). **Fittingly, this series ran alongside Bikini Rangers Academic Dynasty and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, despite the extra reds being used in the previous season. *The heroes and the Monsters of shows use the same collectible device to use their powers with them having differences between who uses them. **Both the Atomic Blitz Rangers and the Gangler use Lupin Collection Pieces with the only difference is that the pieces used by the Atomic Blitz Rangers are modified for human use. *Episode 9, "Who Made Who", marks the 550th Episode milestone for the Bikini Rangers franchise. *This season aired concurrent with the Bikini Rangers Series, which would be following year as Bikini Rangers Madame X. See Also *Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger - Super Sentai counterpart. - featuring the Weapons, Mechazords and Monsters' Sentai counterparts *Battle Strike Team: Space Deleter - featuring the morphers. Category:Viewer discretion advised Category:2018 television series debuts Category:2019 television series endings Category:Bikini Rangers Series Category:Atomic Blitz Series Category:Transformation period Era Category:Sentai Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:2010's Bikini Rangers Series